


Selkie Wedding- Long

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Selkie, M/M, Riku as a selkie, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 14:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: It was just a coat on the floor, he didn't expect to be betrothed to a Selkie.





	Selkie Wedding- Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).

> Hey! So I did this for a friend. This is the full version of this story. I hope you like it~!

A brunette looked around the room carefully. The male didn't need to be studying, but that wouldn't stop him. He preferred to get lost in a good book, and that was his mission for the day. The male had weaved around in long hallways to get here, so giving up was no option for him. He scanned the walls, but it seemed his search was doomed to be fruitless.

The brunette looked annoyed. The section of the library was all just historical text. The ocean eyed male was determined to find a good book, and he knew that there was bound to be fiction somewhere in the college library. So the young adult took to scouring the shelves, hoping that he missed a book.

As this male continued his fruitless search, a taller and thinner male had sat down and cracked open a few books. This male was busy studying Celtic mythology and was fast at writing small little notes. While occupied making notes, his coat silently fell to the floor as the brunette passed him.

The brunette boy paused, seeing as he just knocked over someone's coat. The young adult kneeled and picked up the fluffy winter fur coat. 'An odd choice,' he remarked in his head. Seeing as it was late winter, the male didn't comment on it. The ocean eyed male tapped the silver-haired male's shoulder.

The brunette laughed awkwardly, "Err, you dropped your coat." The male prominently placed it back on the chair. The silver-haired male looked up from his books. His eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"T-thank you," the male responded. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Sora," The brunette responded. "Yours?"

"Riku," he said softly. He pressed his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose while a soft red tinged his cheeks. "I need to get back to my studying. Have a good day, Sora." He quickly turned away from the brunette.

Sora, on the other hand, waved goodbye awkwardly and walked off. He walked out of the library and pulled out his phone. Kairi wasn't going to hear the end of this little interaction all night, and he knew it. 

The next day, around late noon, Sora found himself reading a book on Celtic mythology. He began to sketch very vague images of kelpies. He thought they inspired the Tatsu Steed plushies from the Dream Eater line up from Disney. He continued to read up on the kelpie and other mythical creatures. Sometimes, Sora would pause to sketch. 

The brunette was content with this cycle. Sora had begun to reach the end of his sketch-book, only for someone to tap his shoulder. He raised a hand to indicate that he needed a moment. He placed a bookmark in the book and reached a hand into his coat pocket. Calmly he pulled out his phone and pressed paused on the song he was listening from his favorite composer. He took out one of his wireless earbuds, being easily hidden by his gravity defining spikes.

"Yes?" He hummed softly, turning to the person who had requested his attention. 

Riku stood before the brunette and fidgeted. Sora breathed out an "oh" in shock. He didn't expect to see the male again, especially since he looked like a 20 out of 10. Sora got a good look at the silver-haired male's seafoam colored eyes. Along with the soft pink tinge on his checks under his glasses and over the bridge of his nose. 'Woah, Riku is pale,' was all Sora could think before the taller one began to speak.

"Uh... H-here." He managed to get out while looking away. He held out a small black box. Sora looked in confusion and took the box from Riku.

"Oh," was all that left Sora's lips. The box was holding a ring. The ring was a pretty silver oblivion inspired ring. "Isn't this," Sora paused. "Isn't this an engagement ring?" He looked up at the male with glasses.

"Well," Riku paused. His blush turned into a dusty rose color. "We... we should get married by human customs as well, shouldn't we?"

Sora blinked rapidly. " _ What? _ "

"You gave me my coat back, and according to tradition, selkies are engaged to those who give their coats back." Riku scratched his neck. 

" _ Wot mate? _ " Confusion contorted the human's face. "You're a Selkie? But I thought they were just mythical creatures!"

"Well, I never said they weren't. Selkies and other creatures do exist." Riku laughed a small bit. "But we don't have to get married right now or anything. If you want, we can date for a year or so...."

"That would be preferable. But I will take you up on the ring!" Sora chirped. The brunette patted the chair next to him.

"What type of music do you like, Riku?" The brunette started.

"I rather like classical. You?"

"Have you heard of the composer Yoko Shimomura? She is my favorite composer, who works with Disney!" They soon found themselves talking late into the day about themselves.

~

As the days past, they grew closer. But classically, Sora decided that the coat and ring matter no longer applied. The brunette saw them as very close friends since he didn't see the point of abiding by the rules of the engagement. Riku and Sora still went on dates, but the brunette didn't see them as dates anymore.

Riku had picked up on this recently and didn't mind it. The male was content with being by the brunette's side. No matter how much it baffled the selkie on how the male managed to awaken with the worst bed head imaginable, and then tame it only to make it look more outlandish. Sora was an odd one to engaged to, but the silver-haired male didn't mind.

They found themselves in the Riku's apartment, giggling and snuggled up next to one another. The ring the seafoam eyed male given to the brunette placed carefully on his ring finger. A silver crown necklace on his breast, as Sora toyed with the chain while they watched the Disney movie for the hundredth time that week.

For the past hour now, Riku had been distracted by patting down the unruly spikes that adorned his boyfriend's head. The selkie was giving thought to just putting hair gel into the boy's hair, but he then remembered that nothing would defeat his hair. Sora looked away from the TV, only to look up at Riku.

"You're not wearing your glasses?" Sora asked in a semi-confused tone.

"I have contacts now. I told you that last week," the male chuckled softly. "That reminds me." He tapped the human's nose. "Do you still wish to follow through with the engagement, or are we just going to be friends?"

Sora blinked. The movie that he had been watching now became background static. He paused and let go of the silver chain that had been given to him by his selkie boyfriend. His ocean blue eyes were filled with all different emotions, as he searched for an answer.

"I'm okay with being friends, Sora. You don't need to force yourself to marry me if you don't want to." The male hummed. 

The brunette looked up at the selkie and nodded. "I should honestly give it some serious thought. I started to treat you like a friend out of habit. I forgot we are supposed to be dating," Sora chuckled.

"With that scatterbrain of your's, I'm amazed you made it into college at all." Riku joked. He earned a pout from the brunette.

"Well I can promise you, it wasn't my test scores." The brunette poked the other's nose. They shared a light laugh. 

"But, I will think it over. I promise I will give you an answer as soon as possible." Sora looked a bit serious for a moment. But that didn't last long as one of his signature smiles stretched across his face. His eyes glittered with joy as Riku shook his head.

Sora was never good at being serious. Riku shook his head and smiled. Sora turned back to the TV, leaving the selkie to mess with the smaller's hair. They spent the whole hour like that, content as can be.

Twilight befell them, Sora left. Sora made his way back to his home, texting Kairi the whole way home. He was consulting the red-head on if he should go through with the engagement. But she was of little help to him. She told Sora that it was his choice and that whatever he chooses, he should choose the one that made him happy. Which wasn't what he was looking for, he wanted more of a yes or no. But as the brunette thought about it, it made no sense for someone to tell him how to live his life.

Sora just wanted guidance in his life, though. After all, this was an important life-changing decision. Sora wasn't about to consult his brothers since they had conflicting views on Riku. Once he arrived home, he cooped himself in his room and thought it over for about five or so minutes before he passed out.

His dreams where a mess that night, it did help balance out his thoughts on the matter, but it was still a total gargled mess. So the next morning, the male made a list of the pros and cons of the marriage. But he didn't have a conclusion. He focused on finding the answer, that whole day, and still came up with nothing.

~

They decided on a seaside wedding at dawn. The placement would be the play islands where Sora and Kairi grew up. Sora and Riku only invited their families, much to Kairi's annoyance. The selkie had good reason to exclude their friends. His family was easily frustrated with human customs, and he wasn't about to make them learn on such a taxing day. But the wedding was perfect as could be, and that's all they asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was a bit weak. I just kinda needed to find a way to tie it up neatly.


End file.
